Myocardial infarction is the leading causes of death. Biopsies have shown that atherosclerotic plaques may be the cause for many acute myocardial infarctions. In particular, vulnerable plaques are predisposed to rupture, which can result in clotting, reduction of blood flow to the heart, and sudden death. The identification of vulnerable plaque in vivo and their subsequent treatment could significantly reduce this cause for heart attacks. Various techniques for detection of intravascular plaques have been pursued including, angiograms, ultrasound imaging, optical coherence tomography imaging, magnetic resonance imaging, and thermal mapping. Optical coherence tomography has better resolution compared to other imaging techniques and is thus more capable of identifying critical features of vulnerable plaque. However, blood scatter light and can reduce the image penetration and contrast of optical coherent tomography. We will investigate a novel imaging technique that should more effectively reduce the noise caused by light scattered from blood thus allowing one to increase the probe strength increasing the contrast and depth of penetration. In addition, the proposed miniature microscope can have higher resolution than optical coherence tomography improving the identification of anatomic, biomechanical, and molecular features of vulnerable plaque. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Potential applications exist in detection of restenosis, vulnerable plaque, and thrombosis.